fandom_tribalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cucumbers a bit
"git rekt!" - Cucumbers a bit Cucumbers a bit is a participant in the Fandom Wars and an alt of Fandom Tribal. Background Cucumbers a bit is Fandom Tribal's most used alt account. Despite being created later than most of his other alt accounts being created in early 2019. Anyone who made a video opposing Fandom were sure to get at least one comment from Cucumbers. Or fifty. With just about every single one of them being playground insults with bad grammar followed by a slew of emoji's. History First Appearance "Don't forget one autistic fuckboi! AH-AH-AH-AH! TWO autistic fuckbois! AH-AH-AH-AH! These two fuckbois gonna have an orgy of shadowbanning and lying and goin mad dog." - Cucumber's first comment. Cucumbers a bit is first seen in early 2019 when former Fandom Tribal ally Sinonmercer disagreed with Christmas SKELETON on whether or not Fandom Tribal truly commited suicide. This resulted in all of Fandom's alts, Cucumbers included to mass dislike and harrass Sinon on both his existing recent video's and any new video he was to make. The first video Cucumbers is seen commenting on is on Sinon's "Red Dead Redemption 2 - Talking to Charlotte During Epilogue" video. Insulting Sinon after he accuses the dislikers of not even watching the video they just disliked. Cucumbers a bit would then give one of his typical playground insults. The Argument on "Red Dead Redemption 2 - Go for the Money High Honour Ending" video "So sad that MundaneMercer is botting upvotes." - Cucumbers a bit on Sinon's RDR2 video On sinonmercers "Red Dead Redemption 2 - Go for the Money High Honour Ending" video sinon was fully expecting a Fandom Tribal dislike spamming. However, when the video was spammed several users came to sinon's defense against the unfair botted dislikes. These users consisted of Seeing Unclearly Media, Enclave Communications Officer, chewchewtrain, and many more. What resulted was a '''feirce internet battle in the comment section between Fandom and all his alts and Sinon's defenders. Of all of the people on Fandom's side who participated Cucumbers was by far the most vocal. '''Sinonmercer vs. Mundanematt After the incident in Sinon's Red Dead 2 video he released a video addressing the unfair comparison Cucumbers made between him and Mundanematt for shadowbaning Christmas SKELETON for harrassing him. The points were well constructed but that didn't matter to Cucumbers who just littered the comments with insults again. 'Exposed' U''ser Enclave Communications Officer released a video showing Cucumbers a bit talking similarly to christmas SK''ELETON, a fellow user on Fandom Tribals side. Enclave used this as evidence that Fandom used alts. The video was dislike spammed and Cucumbers barraged the comment section with childish insults. 'The Defeat of Fandom Tribal' Chewchewtrain made a video declaring victory over Fandom Tribal and saying that he is no longer making exposed videos. The video was spammed with dislikes and Cucumbers a bit patrolled the comments. insulting all who disagreed with him. 'Last Appearance' After not being seen for several weeks Cucumbers a bit was last seen on Oddball TV's video', "''Bugle Call Rag' -Ted Lewis" were he explained why he''' '''absent. Saying he was enjoying his summer break. After his explanation he insulted Thomas Beckett for seemingly no reason. Calling him a cuck. After saying that Fandom Tribal doesn't have any alts one last time he never commented again on anything as with almost everyone else who supported Fandom Tribal. The dislike spammings on channels Fandom hated also stopped. Reinforcing the evidence that Fandom Tribal did indeed use alts. Personality and Traits "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" - Cucumbers laugh. Cucumbers a bit is very childish and obnoxious. Instead of using logic and reason in an argument Cucumbers instead relies on the same set of insults. He will also accuse anyone who apposes him or Fandom Tribal of being an Chewchewtrain alt. No matter how unlikely it is. Cucumbers is regarded as the worst and most annoying of Fandom's alts among Fandom's enemies. Notable Quotes * Git Rekt!!! - catchphrase * BWAHAHAHAHA! - taunt